The Missing Princess
by darkheart1992
Summary: Down for editing!


THE WANTED PRINCESS

She's a wanted princess, ran away from home to escape a life she didn't want. He was once a hunter but now he became the hunted. When they meet its fireworks. What happens when everybody figures out her secret? Main pairing ZoloXOC NamiXLufy

**Chapter One Meeting Kana Miyouri and Kana Miouri**

"Have you found her?" asked a male gruff voice a navy uniform plastered on his body a rifle in his hand.

"No, have you?" Another gruff voice said, the same uniform plastered on his body.

"No, Sir, we are turning back, the Commanders orders." The first man said to the other, the other nodded, they then walked out of the alleyway. A sigh was heard and a figure stepped out to where the sunlight hit the alleyway. The figure was in a black long cape with a hood on the figures head. A pale slender hand went up to their chest and gave another sigh.

"That was a little too close." A muffled voice said. "But I can't stay here for long; if I do they might find me." The muffled voice continued. The figure then jumped out of the alleyway and landed on the roof of the building to the left. The figure then looked towards the dock, and looked at each of the pirate ships that were docked. The figure found one, a pirate ship that had a skull and cross bones but with a straw hat on the skull. The figure then bounded off towards the pirate ship that had the skull and cross bones with a straw hat on the skull.

_My name is Kana Miyouri and the truth is I'm running away from home, you see my home isn't exactly sunny. I'm supposed to be well I am the heir to the throne, meaning I'm a princess. Ok, your probably confused, cause I sure am. Let me start over. My name is Kana Miyouri and I'm a princess, I'm the heir to the Miyouri Islands. And well the only reason as to why people are looking for me is because well I already told you I ran away, and so know basically everybody is looking for me, it is so joyful._

The figure whom is known as Kana finally reached the Straw Hat pirate group. She looked around on the deck but suddenly froze when she heard voices.

_Damn it I didn't think they would be on the ship. Now where to hide, where to hide._

She looked all around, and then she looked up. Kana once again jumped. As soon as she was off the ground the lower deck door opened. The first one to come out was an orange haired women she was also the first one to open her mouth. The next ones that came were a long nose, a green haired man, a blonde hair man, a mysterious woman, a reindeer, and a man in a straw hat.

"Alright people, get to your stations! We are leaving Miyouri island and heading for-" She faulted and double checked the map.

"What's wrong Ms. Nami?" asked the Mysterious woman. The orange haired woman- Nami- blinked again at the map, the others stopped still waiting for instructions.

Kana up on one of the masts the highest one let out a sigh and decided to take the people well the orange haired girl out of her misery. She jumped off the mast, doing a few flips in the air. The green haired man took a battle stance his hands on his swords, Kana did another front flip and landed perfectly on the ground.

"If you would pull out of this dock I can explain on how to get out of here." Kana said.

The long nose, his legs shaking asked "How do we know we can trust you."

Nami then added "If you take off the cape, we'll be willing to accept."

_I can't let them know about my blood, they might take advantage I can't let that happen. I'll have to lie good thing I'm good at it, I guess all those years lying to my parents really pay off. Who knew? _

"I'll take it off when we leave the dock, you see I didn't do something to well in the Palace so." Kana was cut off by the straw hat boy.

"C'mon Nami, I just wanna leave lets go and question her later." The straw hat complained. Nami's eye twitched but she then started barking orders. Kana just stood there, the mysterious women's eyes on her, she then did a double take and looked at the raven haired woman again.

_That's Nico Robin, what is she doing here? Isn't she with that son of a bitch Croc.? Then again... _She stopped her thinking as she looked towards the boy with the straw hat on the goat head. _The guards at the palace said that a boy in a straw hat defeated him..... Could this be the crew? _Kana looked at each of their faces trying to figure out if this really was the crew, she decided it was. The boat was finally leaving the dock and Kana began walking the the back of the ship she stopped as she reached the end of the boat and watched as the island she use to call home grew smaller and smaller.

After they were a good ways from land and Kana couldn't see the island she once called home she walked to the front of the boat.

"Alright, you, you said that you would tell us who you are so WHO ARE YOU!" The long nose man asked and yelled, the little reindeer at his side nodding his head along.

Kana sighed she reached up and unhooked the cape she was wearing which reveled that she was wearing a dark blue belly shirt and dark blue flowing pants with black slippers, her hair was also blue, the only thing not blue was her eyes which are black.

"My name is Kana Miouri."


End file.
